As memory devices of all types have evolved, continuous strides have been made in improving their performance in a variety of respects. For example, to further efforts of maximizing storage density, multiple memories have been placed together into a single package. Such implementations increase the storage space in memory while reducing the overall physical footprint. In some designs, only one memory of a package is linked to external devices through the packaging substrate. Thus capacitive loading of a multiple memory package is equivalent to that of a single memory package. Moreover, one memory is often connected to the package I/O (i.e. “master”) and configured to interface with other memories (i.e. “slaves”) via memory to memory interconnections. As a result, proper operation of the memory communication requires routing command signals to the correct memory within the package and relies on various internal clock and control signals as well as the timing of those signals relative to one another.
Because master memory control logic interfacing with external devices is normally synchronous, the execution of logic functions must occur within a certain amount of time, typically equal to the clock period. As the external clock and control signal frequencies are increased, inherent timing variations between internal signals of the system relative to one another become more significant. Thus, maintaining correct signal timing between various command signals has presented difficulties in high frequency systems. Signal propagation delays can fluctuate due to variations in logic gate delay and electrical characteristics of memory to memory interconnections, and if relative timing is not maintained, erroneous operation may occur, resulting, for example, in a memory registering improper command instructions. Additionally, signal skewing may become even further pronounced for systems consisting of multiple components that work in coordination for proper operation. Accordingly, there is therefore a need for memory logic that can reduce timing variation dependency in multiple device memories utilizing high clock frequencies.